


I love the way

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Mushy poem, accepting one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mushy love poem I wrote in the heat of the moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the way

I love the way you tell me that I'm beautiful,   
and the way you make me laugh like no one else.   
I love the way you move the hair away from my eyes,   
and then kiss me on my face.   
I love the way when you take me to the park   
and put your hands around my waist   
as we watch the sunset together and feel the ocean breeze.   
I love the way you'd sing to me at random moments,   
and look at me and smile.   
I love the way you leave the smell of your cologne on my clothes after we hug   
I love the way you would send me my favorite flowers   
along with an " I LOVE YOU" card.   
I love the way you speak your mind and tell me about your opinions.   
I love the way you're not afraid to cry and show your feelings.   
I love the way you call me in the middle of the day just to say " I LOVE YOU."   
and say how much you miss me.   
I love the way you tell your friends about me and smile when you do.   
I love the way you whisper into my ear,   
the way your voice sounds so close to me.   
it feels like I'm dreaming.   
I love the way you do all of these and the fact that you're not ashamed to do it.   
I love the way you treat me,   
and I'm glad to be yours


End file.
